


Suititude

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: Block B, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RIP me, Swag, kyung is a cutie, lee minhyuk is a fucking savage, suititude, zico gets ROASTED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where lee minhyuk is a savage in a suit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suititude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvxq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxq/gifts).



> hot damn okay
> 
> written for my australian dreamboat
> 
> spinoff (?) to the hattitude series (?)
> 
> please enjoy

Woo Jiho was sitting on the couch, Kyung sprawled across his lap, when Minhyuk walked by, wearing a bright purple designer suit, shoes on point.

“Woah, Minhyuk, where did you get that suit? It’s hella swag,” Jiho said.

“I got it from your mom,” Minhyuk answered.

“Fucking savage,” Kyung said.

“Chill with the suititude, man,” Jiho warned.

“I’m gonna go chill with your mom,” Minhyuk said, and he walked out of the living room, leaving Jiho to stare behind him as he left, hoping that he really wasn’t going to go chill with his mom.

“Fucking savage,” Kyung said, a proud tear sliding down his cheek.

“Man, I gotta get me some suititude,” Jiho said, and Kyung laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued?????


End file.
